ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Manny Armstrong
Manny Armstrong is a Plumber's kid introduced in Ben 10: Alien Force. His appearance and powers are similar to Four Arms, though he's a lot smaller than a normal Tetramand. He is an alien hybrid. Personality Manny is hot-headed and rebellious often willing to fight even when it may be not necessary. He enjoys fighting, and can sometimes become rude toward his teammates, especially Pierce, who he doesn't accept as a field leader, and Alan, whom he would like to be more aggressive. He also once argued with Kevin, and was shown to be the less respectful of the Plumbers helpers toward Ben. However, he is also shown to be devoted to Max, refusing to reveal his identity to Animo and willing to help him when he was seemingly attacked by Ben. Despite their differences, Manny has shown concern with his team as he was willing to sacrifice himself so his team could escape (although he'd forgotten their ship had been destroyed). Manny serves as Kevin's mirror on his team, and share many character traits. He is cocky, abrasive and has difficulty expressing his personal feelings. However, Manny lacks his mirror's laid-back attitude, often permanently angry and insulting to even his own allies, earning him the dislike of Kevin and Ben and forcing Helen to act as peacekeeper. His anger has lead him to cross the line on at times: in his first episode, Manny tried to force Ben, Gwen and Kevin to reveal themselves as DNAliens by shooting the wheels off a nearby tanker. The tanker crashed by a fuel station and caught fire, endangering the lives of the driver and innocent bystanders. When confronted over this, Manny shows no remorse for the act, proving he is more concerned with fighting bad guys then saving lives. Manny shares a love-hate relationship with Helen. While his hot-headed attitude, when confronted to Helen's wiser personality, cause them to often fight, he is shown to truly care about her, being once willing to attack Ben after he hurt her in Above and Beyond. Several hints suggest Manny might have a crush on Helen. Powers and Abilities Manny possesses most of Four Arms's powers, which include enhanced strength, enhanced durability and four arms, along with a robotic prosthetic hand in place of his lower left hand. In Plumbers' Helpers he is shown to be quite good at rock-climbing, able to scale a wall quickly without very many problems. Manny is quite capable of melee combat, and would gladly engage an enemy. Equipment In addition to his powers, Manny usually uses four blasters as his weapon. Weaknesses Manny seems to lack speed much like other Tetramands, which puts him at a disadvantage against faster opponents such as Rath. Unlike a full Tetramand, Manny can't withstand fire. History Prior to Alien Force Manny was part of a team of young Plumbers apprentices, the Plumber's Helpers, which included him, his partner Helen and her adoptive brother Pierce. At some point before their appearances, Pierce was sucked by a Null Void projector, mistaken by Manny and Helen to be a disintegrator. Believing Pierce was dead, he and Helen started chasing aliens and sent them to the Null Void. Despite their good intentions, a lot of the aliens they sent were probably other Plumber's kids. Alien Force In Plumbers' Helpers, they eventually encountered Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. Despite Helen's doubts, Manny immediately assumed they were DNAliens, and they captured Kevin in order to interrogate him, then send him in the Null Void. However, Ben and Gwen came to free Kevin and were eventually able to explain to them the truth. After learning the error of their ways, Helen and Manny travel into the Null Void to look for those they've wrongly imprisoned. In Voided, Manny is one of the resistance fighters under the orders of The Wrench battling D'Void. A past battle cost him his lower left hand, which has been fitted with a crude clamp replacement. Manny returns from the Null Void in War of the Worlds: Part 1 and War of the Worlds: Part 2 and helps Ben and the others fight off the Highbreed. In the end, he becomes, along with Alan , Cooper , and the other Plumber's helpers, a pupil of Max. Manny appears again in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, where he, along with Max's other pupils, tried to defeat Vilgax, but Manny was easily defeated and threw into a tree. In Above and Beyond, the Plumber's helpers came on a satellite in order to save Max from a seemingly brainwashed Ben. Manny was the more willing to fight Ben, but, when he eventually found him, was easily defeated by Rath. During their fight, they accidentally damaged the gyroscope, causing the satellite to start falling towards London. By working as a team, the helpers were able to neutralize Humungousaur and throw him into space. They then tried to sacrifice themselves to prevent the crash, but didn't need to, as it was revealed all of this was just a test to see if they were worth being true Plumbers, except the falling part. Ultimate Alien In'' Absolute Power: Part 1, Alan informed the team that Ultimate Kevin stole Manny's powers and Manny died. However, he was revived and got his powers back when Ultimate Kevin was returned to normal. It is unknown why Ultimate Kevin absorbed Manny's powers as he already had Four Arms's powers. It could have just been that Ultimate Kevin wanted more power and energy. Manny was seen in a flashback in ''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Plumbers' Helpers'' (first appearance) *''Voided'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' *''Above and Beyond'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback; cameo) Trivia *According to Dwayne, Manny's mother was a Tetramand, but she died when Manny was still a baby. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Aliens Category:Plumbers Category:Heroes Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Male Aliens Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Allies Category:Ben's Team Category:Secondary Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Honorary/Unofficial Plumbers Category:Characters Category:One-Time Villains Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Tetramand Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alien Force Characters